The disclosure generally relates to a system for AC vector magnetic anomaly detection. Magnetic sensors based on a nitrogen vacancy (NV) center in diamond are known. Diamond NV (DNV) sensors may provide good sensitivity for magnetic field measurements. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 8,120,355 to Stetson describes a magnetic anomaly detector based on a DNV magnetic sensor.